The present invention relates to fluorine-modified comb polymers based on acryloyldimethyltaurine.
In recent years water-soluble polymers have acquired a continually increasing importance in industry and science. In volume terms, polyelectrolytes are occupying a very large proportion of the overall annual production. They find application, for example, in paper processing, in the laundry detergents industry, in textile processing, in petroleum extraction or as important base materials for cosmetics. In the cosmetics sector a supporting role is played by polyelectrolytes. Besides water-soluble surface-active substances there is a high demand in this sector for systems which thicken oil and water. Thickeners of this kind, particularly the xe2x80x9csuperabsorbentsxe2x80x9d prepared on the basis of polyacrylic acid, have progressed since their development in the 1970s to become a pillar of the hygiene sector. In their crosslinked versions, partly or fully neutralized polyacrylic acids and their water-soluble copolymers are employed in numerous cosmetic formulations as bodying agents. The diversity of possible structures and the diverse possible applications associated therewith are manifested not least in a host of patents filed worldwide since the mid-1970s. In the 1990s, innovative thickeners based on 2-acrylamido-2-methyl-1-propanesulfonic acid (AMPS) and their salts were introduced into the market (EP 816 403 and WO 98/00094). In both homopolymer and copolymer form ((copyright)Aristoflex AVC, Clariant GmbH) such thickeners are superior in many respects to the corresponding polycarboxylates (Carbopols). For example, thickener systems based on AMPS display outstanding properties in pH ranges below pH 6, i.e., in a pH range in which it is no longer possible to operate with conventional polycarboxylate thickeners. Moreover, the microgel structure of such thickeners leads to a particularly pleasant skin sensation. The ease of processing and the favorable toxicological profile of the principal monomer imbue these thickeners with a high application potential.
Over recent years representatives of a new thickener design have entered the market. In these thickeners two different properties have been combined in one polymer, thereby opening up new fields of application. Thickening emulsifiers or dispersants are but two examples of this new class of substance. Brand names that may be mentioned include the Pemulens(copyright) TR-1 and TR-2 from BF Goodrich or the Aculyn(copyright) products from Rohm and Haas. All existing versions are based on hydrophobically modified versions of the conventional polyacrylates.
Comparable polymers which develop hydrophobic interactions and hence physical crosslinking through fluorine-containing groups were hitherto unknown. Some fluorotelomers which possess one or a maximum of two fluorine-containing groups per polymer chain are available.
Through free-radical copolymerization of acryloyldimethyltaurine (AMPS) and/or its salts with suitable vinylically monofunctional or polyfunctional fluorine derivatives, in the presence where appropriate of comonomers and polymeric additives, it was possible to synthesize both crosslinked and noncrosslinked structures having highly advantageous performance properties.
The invention provides water-soluble or water-swellable copolymers preparable by free-radical copolymerization of:
A) acryloyldimethyltaurine and/or acryloyldimethyltaurates,
B) if desired, one or more other olefinically unsaturated, optionally crosslinking, comonomers containing at least one oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur or phosphorus atom and possessing a molecular weight of less than 500 g/mol, and
C) one or more at least monofunctional, fluorine-containing components capable of free-radical polymerization, the copolymerization
D) taking place in the presence or absence of at least one polymeric additive having number-average molecular weights of from 200 g/mol to 109 g/mol.
The copolymers of the invention preferably possess a molecular weight of from 103 g/mol to 109 g/mol, more preferably from 104 to 107 g/mol, very preferably from 5*104 to 5*106 g/mol.
The acryloyldimethyltaurates can be the organic or inorganic salts of acryloyl-dimethyltaurine. Preference is given to the Li+, Na+, K+, Mg++, Ca++, All+++ and/or NH4+ salts. Likewise preferred are the monoalkylammonium, dialkylammonium, trialkylammonium and/or tetraalkylammonium salts, in which the alkyl substituents of the amines may independently of one another be (C1-C22)-alkyl radicals or (C2-C10)-hydroxyalkyl radicals. Preference is also given to mono- to triethoxylated ammonium compounds with a different degree of ethoxylation. It should be noted that the invention also embraces mixtures of two or more of the abovementioned representatives.
The degree of neutralization of the acryloyldimethyltaurine can be between 0 and 100%, particular preference being given to a degree of neutralization of more than 80%.
Based on the total mass of the copolymers, the amount of acryloyldimethyltaurine and/or acryloyldimethyltaurates is at least 0.1% by weight, preferably from 20 to 99.5% by weight, more preferably from 50 to 98% by weight.
As comonomers B) it is possible to use all olefinically unsaturated monomers whose reaction parameters allow copolymerization with acryloyldimethyltaurine and/or acryloyldimethyltaurates in the respective reaction media. Preferred comonomers B) are unsaturated carboxylic acids and their anhydrides and salts, and also their esters with aliphatic, olefinic, cycloaliphatic, arylaliphatic or aromatic alcohols having a carbon number of from 1 to 22. Particularly preferred unsaturated carboxylic acids are acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, styrenesulfonic acid, maleic acid, fumaric acid, crotonic acid, itaconic acid, and senecic acid. Preferred counterions are Li+, Na+, K+, Mg++, Ca++, Al+++, NH4+, monoalkylammonium, dialkylammonium, trialkylammonium and/or tetraalkylammonium radicals, in which the alkyl substituents of the amines independently of one another are (C1-C22)-alkyl radicals or (C2-C10)-hydroxyalkyl radicals. It is additionally possible to employ mono- to triethoxylated ammonium compounds with a different degree of ethoxylation. The degree of neutralization of the carboxylic acids can be between 0 and 100%. Further preferred comonomers are open-chain N-vinyl amides, preferably N-vinylformamide (VIFA), N-vinylmethylformamide, N-vinylmethylacetamide (VIMA) and N-vinylacetamide; cyclic N-vinyl amides (N-vinyl lactams) with a ring size of 3 to 9, preferably N-vinylpyrrolidone (NVP) and N-vinylcaprolactam; amides of acrylic and methacrylic acid, preferably acrylamide, methacrylamide, N,N-dimethylacrylamide, N,N-diethylacrylamide, and N,N-diisopropylacrylamide; alkoxylated acrylamides and methacrylamides, preferably hydroxyethyl methacrylate, hydroxymethylmethacrylamide; hydroxyethylmethacrylamide, hydroxypropylmethacrylamide, and mono[2-(methacryloyloxy)ethyl] succinate; N,N-dimethylamino methacrylate; diethylaminomethyl methacrylate; acrylamido- and methacrylamidoglycolic acid; 2- and 4-vinylpyridine; vinyl acetate; glycidyl methacrylate; styrene; acrylonitrile; vinyl chloride; stearyl acrylate; lauryl methacrylate; vinylidene chloride; and/or tetrafluoroethylene. Likewise suitable comonomers B) are inorganic acids and their salts and esters. Preferred acids are vinylphosphonic acid, vinylsulfonic acid, allylphosphonic acid, and methallylsulfonic acid.
The weight fraction of the comonomers B), based on the total mass of the copolymers, can be from 0 to 99.8% by weight and is preferably from 0.5 to 80% by weight, more preferably from 2 to 50% by weight.
Suitable polymerizable fluorine-containing components C) include all compounds which are olefinically at least monounsaturated and which are capable of free-radical copolymerization with acryloyldimethyltaurine and/or acryloyldimethyl-tauratesxe2x80x94and optionally further comonomersxe2x80x94under the reaction conditions chosen in each case. The distribution of the individual fluorine-containing monomers across the polymer chains which form need not necessarily be random. The invention also embraces the formation of blocklike (including multiblock) or gradientlike structures, for example. Combinations of two or more different fluorine-containing components C) are also possible, it being clear to the expert that monofunctional representatives lead to the formation of comb-shaped structures while di-, tri-, or polyfunctional components C) lead to structures which are at least partly crosslinked.
Preferred fluorine-containing components C) are those of formula (I).
R1xe2x80x94Yxe2x80x94(CH2)r(CF2)sCF3xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(I)
In this formula R1 represents a polymerizable function from the group of the vinylically unsaturated compounds which is suitable for the construction of polymeric structures by a free-radical route. R1 is preferably a vinyl, allyl, methallyl, methylvinyl, acryloyl (CH2xe2x95x90CHxe2x80x94COxe2x80x94), methacryloyl (CH2xe2x95x90C[CH3]xe2x80x94COxe2x80x94), crotonyl, senecionyl, itaconyl, maleyl, fumaryl or styryl radical, more preferably an acryloyl or methacryloyl radical. The attachment of the fluorine-containing group to the reactive end group R1 requires a suitable chemical bridge Y. Preferred bridges Y are xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94C(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(Oxe2x80x94)xe2x80x94CH2OH, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94CH(OH)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94SO2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94S(O)xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94PHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94P(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94PO3xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94NHxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94N(CH3)xe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C1 to C50)alkyl-Oxe2x80x94, -phenyl-Oxe2x80x94, -benzyl-Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C5 to C8)cycloalkyl-Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(C1-C50)alkenyl-Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94(CH(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94O)nxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94O)nxe2x80x94, and xe2x80x94([CH(CH3)xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94O]nxe2x80x94[CH2xe2x80x94CH2xe2x80x94O]m)oxe2x80x94, where n, m, and o independently of one another denote numbers from 0 to 200 and the distribution of the EO and PO units can be random or in the form of blocks. r and s are stoichiometric coefficients which independently of one another can be numbers between 0 and 200.
Particularly preferred fluorine-containing components C) are
perfluorohexylethanol methacrylate,
perfluorohexoylpropanol methacrylate,
perfluoroctylethanol methacrylate,
perfluoroctylpropanol methacrylate,
perfluorohexylethanolyl polyglycol ether methacrylate,
perfluorohexoylpropanolyl poly[ethylglycol-co-propylene glycol ether] acrylate, perfluoroctylethanolyl poly[ethylglycol-block-co-propylene glycol ether] methacrylate
and/or perfluoroctylpropanolyl polypropylene glycol ether methacrylate.
Based on the total mass of the copolymers the weight fraction of the comonomers C) can be from 0.1 to 99.9% by weight, preferably from 0.1 to 50% by weight, more preferably from 0.2 to 30% by weight, and very preferably from 0.5 to 20% by weight.
In one preferred embodiment the copolymerization is conducted in the presence of at least one polymeric additive D), the additive D) being added wholly or partly in solution to the polymerization medium before the actual copolymerization. The use of two or more additives D) is likewise in accordance with the invention. Crosslinked additives D) may likewise be used. The additives D) or mixtures thereof must only be wholly or partly soluble in the chosen polymerization medium. During the actual polymerization step the additive D) has a number of functions. On the one hand it prevents the formation of overcrosslinked polymer fractions in the copolymer which forms in the actual polymerization step, and on the other hand the additive D) is statistically attacked by active free radicals in accordance with the very well-known mechanism of graft copolymerization. Depending on the particular additive D), this results in greater or lesser fractions of the additive being incorporated into the copolymers. Moreover, suitable additives D) possess the property of altering the solution parameters of the copolymers which form during the free-radical polymerization reaction in such a way that the average molecular weights are shifted to higher values. As compared with analogous copolymers prepared without the addition of the additives D), those prepared with the addition of additives D) advantageously exhibit a significantly higher viscosity in aqueous solution.
Preferred additives D) are homopolymers and copolymers which are soluble in water and/or alcohols. The term xe2x80x9ccopolymersxe2x80x9d also comprehends those having more than two different monomer types. Particularly preferred additives D) are homopolymers and copolymers of N-vinylformamide, N-vinylacetamide, N-vinylpyrrolidone, ethylene oxide, propylene oxide, acryloyldimethyltaurine, N-vinylcaprolactone, N-vinylmethylacetamide, acrylamide, acrylic acid, methacrylic acid, N-vinylmorpholide, hydroxyethyl methacrylate, diallyidimethylammonium chloride (DADMAC) and/or [2-(methacryloyloxy)ethyl]trimethylammonium chloride (MAPTAC); polyalkylene glycols and/or alkylpolyglycols.
Particularly preferred additives D) are polyvinylpyrrolidones (e.g., K15(copyright), K20(copyright) and K30(copyright) from BASF), poly(N-vinylformamides), poly(N-vinylcaprolactams), and copolymers of N-vinylpyrrolidone, N-vinylformamide and/or acrylic acid, which may also have been partly or fully hydrolyzed.
The molecular weight of the additives D) is preferably from 102 to 107 g/mol, more preferably from 0.5*104 to 106 g/mol.
The amount in which the polymeric additive D) is used, based on the total mass of the monomers to be polymerized during the copolymerization, is preferably from 0.1 to 90% by weight, more preferably from 1 to 20% by weight, and with particular preference from 1.5 to 10% by weight.
In one further preferred embodiment the copolymers of the invention are crosslinked, i.e., they contain comonomers containing at least two polymerizable vinyl groups. Preferred crosslinkers are methylenebisacrylamide; methylenebismethacrylamide; esters of unsaturated monocarboxylic and polycarboxylic acids with polyols, preferably di-acrylates and tri-acrylates and -methacrylates, more preferably butanediol and ethylene glycol diacrylate and -methacrylate, trimethylolpropane triacrylate (TMPTA) and trimethylolpropane trimethacrylate (TMPTMA); allyl compounds, preferably allyl (meth)acrylate, triallyl cyanurate, diallyl maleate, polyallyl esters, tetraallyloxyethane, triallylamine, tetraallylethylenediamine; allyl esters of phosphoric acid; and/or vinylphosphonic acid derivatives.
A particularly preferred crosslinker is trimethylolpropane triacrylate (TMPTA).
The weight fraction of crosslinking comonomers, based on the total mass of the copolymers, is preferably up to 20% by weight, more preferably from 0.05 to 10% by weight, and very preferably from 0.1 to 7% by weight.
The polymerization medium used may comprise all organic or inorganic solvents which have a very substantially inert behavior with respect to free-radical polymerization reactions and which advantageously allow the formation of medium or high molecular weights. Those used preferably include water; lower alcohols; preferably methanol, ethanol, propanols, iso-, sec- and t-butanol, very preferably t-butanol; hydrocarbons having 1 to 30 carbon atoms, and mixtures and emulsions of the aforementioned compounds.
The polymerization reaction takes place preferably in the temperature range between 0 and 150xc2x0 C., more preferably between 10 and 100xc2x0 C., either at atmospheric pressure or under elevated or reduced pressure. If desired the polymerization may also be performed under an inert gas atmosphere, preferably under nitrogen.
In order to initiate the polymerization it is possible to use high-energy electromagnetic rays, mechanical energy, or the customary chemical polymerization initiators, such as organic peroxides, e.g., benzoyl peroxide, tert-butyl hydroperoxide, methyl ethyl ketone peroxide, cumene hydroperoxide, dilauroyl peroxide (DLP) or azo initiators, such as azodiisobutyronitrile (AIBN) and azobisamidopropyl hydrochloride (ABAH), for example. Likewise suitable are inorganic peroxy compounds, such as (NH4)2S2O8, K2S2O8 or H2O2, for example, where appropriate in combination with reducing agents (e.g., sodium hydrogensulfite, ascorbic acid, iron(II) sulfate, etc.) or redox systems comprising as reducing component an aliphatic or aromatic sulfonic acid (e.g., benzenesulfonic acid, toluenesulfonic acid, etc.).
The polymerization reaction is advantageously conducted, for example, as a precipitation polymerization, emulsion polymerization, solution polymerization, bulk polymerization, or gel polymerization. Particularly advantageous for the profile of properties of the copolymers of the invention is precipitation polymerization, preferably in tert-butanol. The copolymers of the invention are very suitable for stabilizing and thickening fluorine-containing aqueous systems. By fluorine-containing aqueous systems are meant for example mixtures of water with fluoroalcohols, fluorosurfactants or fluoroalkanes. A particular possibility is that of stabilizing fluorine-containing emulsions with very high fractions of fluoroalkyl compounds, perfluoroalkylethanols, perfluoroalkylpropanols, and fluorosurfactants ( greater than 30%). The copolymers are also extremely suitable for stabilizing combination formulations, containing for example fats or oils, including silicone oils, in combination with fluorine-containing compounds. In the case of the copolymers the fluorine content can be varied virtually as desired, resulting in a broad property spectrum. A further advantage of the copolymers is that the aggregation-capable hydrophobic fluorine-containing group is at the same time also lipophobic, resulting in the attractive hydrophobic interactions occurring exclusively between the fluorine-containing groups. As a consequence, in an aqueous solution or a hydrogel, for example, lipophilic groups or molecules do not enter into interaction with the fluorine-containing groups of the polymers. Accordingly, in a system containing water and oil, for example, it is possible to influence specifically the consistency of the aqueous phase without affecting the viscosity of the oil phase. This is of advantage if, for example, a phase separation is desired. Also conceivable, therefore, are applications in electrical engineering or electrophoresis. The polymers of the invention may likewise be used to mediate attractive interactions between fluorinated surfaces and hydrophilic boundary media. This property is of interest, for example, for the construction of selective membranes. It is likewise possible to effect compatibilization, dispersion or wetting of fluorine-containing polymers or polymer particles. Hydrophilic surfaces, such as ceramic, minerals, glass, metal or else fabrics and leather, can be hydrophobized, for example, by the polymers of the invention. In the cosmetics sector the copolymers can be used, for example, to formulate a very wide variety of W/O emulsions and O/W emulsions. Examples are skin protection formulations, shampoos, rinses, lotions, treatments, decorative cosmetics, makeup, powders, deosticks, antiperspirants, shower baths, liquid soap, bar soap, cleansing milk, sun protection formulations, hair colorants, hair gels, and hair sprays, to name but a few. An advantageous feature in the case of cosmetic applications is that the copolymers impart a pleasant skin feel to the compositions. In the case of applications in the hair cosmetology sector the copolymers exhibit a pleasant conditioning effect of the polymers and give the hair good combability and shine.